Zuvowang Goes To Albalonga
by Jet556
Summary: Seeking to rescue his kin, Zuvowang goes east to Albalonga knowing the kidnappers ships came from there. Vengeful and as likely as to spread sorrow on this adventure as he usually does joy, Zuvowang must keep his senses alert otherwise this could be his last adventure.
1. Abduction

**Welcome everyone. In "Gard's Greatest Deed", I first mentioned Albalonga as an Evabon city that rivals Wilusa in greatness that was founded by a traitor chieftain. In this story, Albalonga makes its debut. Also we see a darker side to Zuvowang in this story, having previously only seen a darker side to Gard I think a darker side to Zuvowang will be welcome. Enjoy.**

**Abduction**

Taken! Children of his blood taken by the Evabon of Albalonga! Zuvowang raged amongst the standing stones, lifting them completely and throwing them eastward until they landed in the sea.

"My family! Brigid! Henti! I'll rip out every throat in Albalonga!"

Gard and Dalv both watched their friend. To see Zuvowang in such a madness was unnerving.

"He's mad…" Gard gripped the hilt of his sword.

"That is an understatement." Dalv walked away, wishing to look upon those of his own family.

Zuvowang looked at Gard, his red eyes burning with the fury of fire. Gard bowed his head and walked away. He knew well that Zuvowang wanted no company on the journey to Albalonga. He would not go by sea but by land bridge until he had found the place he sought.

The day before black ships had come before Wilusa. Zuvowang had been gone from Wilusa as had Gard and Dalv… Gard had been in the wilderness, Dalv had been writing a poem beneath a waterfall and Zuvowang had been out walking. For so long, Wilusa and Albalonga had never bothered each other despite the origins of the latters founding. So now why now did Albalonga have any interest in Wilusa?

Whatever the reason, it meant little to Zuvowang.

Looking up to the sky, Zuvowang let out an angry yell. "If you ever cared about me, then for once just smile upon me!" Picking up another standing stone with his awesome strength he threw it not at the sea but at Wilusa. "You made the world, you made us… You couldn't have made Wilusa better? You let some cast out traitors kidnap my kin?" Not bothering to wait for an answer from the spirits, Zuvowang punched another standing stone and watched as it came crashing down before him.

There was one thing to do.

Only one thing!

Go to Albalonga!


	2. Setting Out Alone

**Welcome back everyone. With Zuvowang referring to Henti and Brigid as his children it is in a metaphorical sense, they are his descendants but he is not their father. As for Gard and Dalv they won't be playing a large role in this story. Enjoy.**

**Setting Out Alone**

Running across the land, Zuvowang went east! There was Albalonga! Instead of going by sea, he'd go by the land bridge! Armed with a club, he fully intended to save Henti and Brigid.

Eventually he came to a river. There was nothing particularly remarkable about it. It was just a river. Little did he suspect what would be laying in wait beneath the water!

As Zuvowang stepped into the water to cross, a nine serpentine heads all connected to the same body rose up. This was no knucker it was something else. An evil creature, a serpent-like water spirit that according to legend was created from a union of giant and dragon.

The water spirit attacked and soon there was a dead monster on the riverbank. With his club, Zuvowang had bashed all nines head! Taking the teeth of the water spirit, Zuvowang continued on his way.

Taking members of his family was suicide. If they were to be killed would be even worse!

There were about two instances of madness in Zuvowang's family. The first had been when Zuvowang had been overtaken by madness and killed his triplet sons from his first wife. The second had been when one of Zuvowang's sons from a later wife had received a leg injury that would not heal until the wounder had healed the wound. No one else in Zuvowang's family had ever shown any signs of madness but if Zuvowang was to go mad again, it would be great and terrible.

Sitting beneath a tree, Zuvowang looked at the teeth of the water spirit he had taken. With these he would have an army!

"Yes…" Nodding, Zuvowang's vengeful face smiled a horrible smile. "Albalonga will burn for this…"

There seemed to be a connection between Zuvowang and fire. Much of the scars on his body were burn scars, his father who was a notorious pirate who had a habit of impersonating the divine had a fascination with fire to the point he had burned down his own ship and his mother had been a worshipper of the Fire Spirit.

Fire and rage… How appropriate.


	3. Time to Plan

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Time to Plan**

Soon Zuvowang would be at Albalonga! That city of columns and statues, gold and silver, what Wilusa had once been. They would pay for taking members of his family… Nobody did that and lived to tell about it!

Caressing his club, Zuvowang sat in thought.

He'd go up to the gates of Albalonga and plant the teeth of the water spirit. With the teeth planted, Zuvowang would have an army. With that army he would break down Albalonga's walls!

Yes…

Then Zuvowang would club the Chieftain of Albalonga to death for his crimes against Zuvowang and his family.

Yes, that was what would happen! The plan was perfect! Zuvowang knew the stories well, knew what Albalonga was like and although he wasn't the smartest of people, with his knowledge of these things he would emerge victorious. Vengeance would be his.

Brigid and Henti would be back in Wilusa… Everything would be as it should be…

Continuing to caress his club, Zuvowang thought back to simpler times… Life with his father, mother and brother… Living on the edge of the wilds with the rest of his clan… Before they moved into the wilderness years later… Things were so much simpler and yet he did not want a simple life. He wanted a life of glory, honor and joy!

He did get one and he liked it! He had glory, gained honor and spread joy! All he wanted in life he had and yet there were people who were trying to steal the good things that life had given him… He spread joy and the Evabon of Albalonga had taken two precious ones who gave joy to Zuvowang!

No one did this to him.

People had done it before in the past. Individuals with no connection to clans or factions… Exiles and rogues!

Henti would be returned and choose Bethad, Atrides or Ulysses for her husband.

Brigid would be returned and she would continue on with her childhood.


	4. Albalonga

**Welcome back everyone. Time for the end of this story! Enjoy and review.**

**Albalonga**

Albalonga… There it was… As Zuvowang stood on a hill overlooking the city, a smile came to his face. Brigid and Henti would be back in Wilusa soon and Albalonga would be in ruins for its crime against him and his family. Never would any one from Albalonga think about taking one of his family!

Throwing the teeth of the water spirit onto the ground, he watched as skeletal warriors appeared, armed with swords and shields. Here were the Children of the Water Spirit's Teeth, in the form of the skeletons of the race of the one who planted them. Here was Zuvowang's army!

Albalonga's warriors fought the skeletons and Zuvowang near the Impa river. The skeletons were destroyed but the leader of Albalonga's warriors, Theodorik the Green who was named for his skin color, met defeat at the hands of Zuvowang.

As Theodorik lay on the bank of the Impa river, Zuvowang held up his club prepared to finish him. "Now, return my descendants Henti and Brigid or I'll return with all of Wilusa's warriors."

Theodorik coughed up some blood and then spat it at Zuvowang. "What are you talking about?"

"A ship from Albalonga has abducted them! This is Albalonga! Where are they?"

"No ships with prisoners to ransom have come to Albalonga…" said Theodorik, his breathing becoming worse. He had received too many blows to the back and chest from Zuvowang's club. "Yet… The ship no doubt belonged to Inge… the son of our previous chieftain… He must intend to ransom them both so he can buy his way into the leadership for he swore to do so."

Zuvowang sat down and banged his fist against the ground. He had come so far only to find out the ones he had come for are not even here. "All this death for nothing…"

Gasping for breath, Theodorik held out a hand. "Glorious grey-skin, please finish me! Give me a warrior's death and pay penance for the deaths you have caused… Don't let me suffer in my final moments of life."

Zuvowang looked at the dying warrior. Why should he do what Theodorik asked? He was of Albalonga just as Inge, the one who had abducted the daughters of his blood. Standing up, he held aloft his club and brought it down onto Theodorik.

**The End**


End file.
